Let Mommy Love You
by Lemon Limeade
Summary: Rapunzel stirs something in Gothel that she thought was long gone. Slash Rapunzel/Gothel lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings - Lemon, sex with a minour, incest (kind of)**

**Before I (re)start, I'd like to say this is redone. For everyone who thought it was rushed, or was confused, I had to have a friend upload this for me (my computer sucks) and I wasn't finished writing it before she did. . . But I fixed it! I added a bit, and hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter better. Have fun :)**

* * *

><p>Gothel watched her six year old daughter brush her golden hair lightly. She smiled. Such a beautiful child she managed to snatch. Her stolen daughter was perfect in almost every way. If only the child wasn't so damn curious of everything.<p>

"Mummy, can I play outside?" Rapunzel turned her big, almond shaped green eyes to who she thought was her mother.

Gothel sighed. An ever-occuring topic. "Not today, my flower."

Tears filled the child's eyes. Gothel felt the guilt rise in her chest. But Gothel knew she couldn't risk losing her key to youth. What if Rapunzel managed to harm herself outside? Or, if she didn't get hurt, she'd want to go outside more and more often. Outside would lead to the forest. The forest would lead to the town. It would just get worse after outside.

"No. That is the final answer, Rapunzel. Now get ready for bed."

The child's tears quickly evaporated as an angry look took over the child. There weren't very many thoughts running through the child's head.

If mother wanted her to get ready for bed, she'd get ready.

She pulled off her dress right there in front of Gothel, leaving Rapunzel standing defiantly in her panties.

Gothel's eyes widened at the child. How horrid of Rapunzel! But a heat and dampness started between her thighs.

Being young forever meant that Gothel couldn't go out and meet men or women for sex. They would recognize her somehow, she just knew it. So, when she needed it, Gothel would just masturbate. After all, her hands could feel the same way that anyone else's would feel, right?

The sight of the half naked youth stirred things in Gothel that she thought were long gone.

"Flower, do you want to play outside?"

Rapunzel nodded vigourously.

"Then you need to play a game with Mommy."

Gothel started to remove her own clothes, and Rapunzel's eyes widened to an unimaginable size. "Mommy, is this okay?"

"Of course, dear." Gothel said. She motioned her daughter closer, and Rapunzel took some tentative steps towards her mother.

Gothel picked her child up and rubbed her daughter's vagina through her thin panties. The spot instantly dampened.

"Mommy, that feels good. . ." Rapunzel said through half-lidded eyes.

"This is what it feels like when you let Mommy love you." Gothel replied, rubbing the clit a little bit harder. Rapunzel gasped and ground her hips towards her mother's hand.

In only a few moments, Rapunzel shook tremendously and closed her legs tightly around her mother's hand.

Gothel smiled lovingly at her daughter. Rapunzel looked downwards, her face portraying her embarrassment.

"Don't worry, my flower. You will love Mommy next." Gothel smiled broadly, a million dirty scenarios running through her mind. "And next will be very soon. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait, everyone! Thanks for the reviews, following, and favourites as well! My computer broke, but now I've got a new one to work on. Just as a side note, I'm going to have a year pass between each chapter, until Rapunzel's eighteen just to help get it going, and in this chapter she's nine years old. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel brushes her hair softly, excitement building in her chest. For the past year, Mother hadn't let the girl please her, and today she was going to finally learn how. She was anxious, but very excited at the same time. Her young mind couldn't even start to imagine how she could make such feelings of pleasure arise in another person.<p>

The nine year old puts her brush on the table and sits in the chair, kicking her small feet back and forth on the chair. Would Mother ever get here? The child wondered, a small frown on her pink lips. Just then she hears the familiar voice that could only be her mother calling.

Rapunzel rushes over and puts her hair down, letting her mother climb up. Gothel raises a darly coloured brow at the jumpy child. For a moment, she wonders what the little blonde could be so worked up over, but she remembers. Today is the day she promised to let Rapunzel please her. Though she loves the feelings, even Gothel can't help but feel a bit guilty at letting the child do such things.

Looking into the child's bright, cheerful green eyes makes the feeling a bit worse. However, when she thinks it through, she does think to herself that it's not really abuse, since the child is, not only fine, but _happy _to do it.

"When can we start, Mother?" Rapunzel asks, trailing after the older woman as Gothel sets her basket on a table.

Gothel laughs. "Patience is a virtue, flower. At least eat dinner first."

* * *

><p>Dinner wasn't bad, but Gothel couldn't eat much. She's surprisingly nervous about all of this. It was her idea, she shouldn't be so antsy about it. But as she undresses herself, she feels butterflies skit about her stomach. After only a moment, she stands naked before her child.<p>

For a moment, all Rapunzel can do is stare. Her eyes take in her mother's supple breasts, pink nipples and flat belly. Then her eyes wander to her mother's private place. It looks very smooth, and she gazes at her mother. "What do I do?"

Gothel lays on the bed and invites the child, who scurries up quickly. "You can play with my breasts first. If you ever do this, you can use your hands or your mouth to play with the nipples - that's the pink part in the middle." Gothel almost forgets that her child might not even know what the parts of the body are, since she hasn't had much of a sex talk with her.

Blinking, Rapunzel puts her small hands on her Mother's nipple. Looking at her mother for approval, she pinches lightly. Gothel breathes in deeply and nods. Rapunzel lowers her head to the breast and licks at it hesitantly. Gothel stifles a gasp. She hasn't been licked in so long... It's a feeling she's missed.

Rapunzel, thinking that the gasp was a good sound, returns her attention to the breast and puts her lips around it best she can, sucking lightly. Gothel rolls her shoulders back, trying to give more room for the child to experiment. Down a bit farther, she can feel her lower lips moisten.

After Rapunzel's sucked on the tit for awhile, she moves to the other one. Feeling braver, she gingerly nips at the center of the nipple, and Gothel lets out a small breathy cry of pleasure. Rapunzel licks, nips and sucks at the nipples for a little longer, before sitting up and looking at her mother for further direction.

"Now go down to Mommy's private. It's called a vagina."

Green eyes opening widely, Gothel spreads her legs. The blonde's finger pokes out to touch it, but she pulls it back with a squeak. "It's all wet! Did you pee?"

A laugh flows from Gothel's lips. "No, silly flower. That's what happens when it feels good. You can either poke your finger in there or lick it." The curly haired woman sits up a bit, so she can analyze Rapunzel's doings.

The girl pokes the sticky wetness, taking the finger to her lips and sniffing it tentatively. She pulls the finger into her mouth and tilts her head a bit. The taste is odd. But sweet. She bends down and starts to lick of the wetness.

Gothel moans, rolling her head back a bit. "If you move up, do you see the little nub? That's Mommy's clit. Can you lick it, Rapunzel?" Rapunzel does as she's told and Gothel moans even louder as the little tongue swirls around her clitoris, making goosebumps arise on her skin. A small smile tilts the girls lips, but it quickly changes into a small 'o' as she puts them around the nub and sucks. The moans emitting from the woman grow even louder. Thinking about the earlier advice, Rapunzel puts her finger into the sopping hole. Another moan, as well as a soft gasp.

"Move the finger in and out."

Rapunzel does so, her fingers sliding easily in the ample amount of juices flowing from her mother's pussy. She keeps up her sucking as she puts another finger in, feeling fairly proud of herself. After a few moments of Gothel panting, her breath thick and heavy, Gothel lets out a long shout, her orgasm clenching around Rapunzel's hand.

Rapunzel pulls her face, sticky with juices, away from her mother and licks her fingers. Smiling softly, Gothel pats Rapunzel's blonde hair, "Good job, Rapunzel."


End file.
